1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated systems and, more particularly, to a method for redundantly operating an automation system, a gateway computer of an automation system and the automation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automation system usually comprises one or more user computers, at least two gateway computers and a plurality of programmable logic controllers (PLCs). The user computers and the gateway computers are connected to a first bus system of a first type. In contrast, the gateway computers and the programmable logic controllers are connected to a second bus system of a second type. Here, the first and second types of bus systems usually use different protocols. The programmable logic controllers can be controlled and/or monitored by the user computer(s) via the gateway computer.
Automation systems of the type described above may have a high degree of complexity due to the multiplicity of programmable logic controllers and/or user computers. For example, such an automation system can be used to control an industrial installation. Here, it is decisively important that the control and/or monitoring of the programmable logic controllers is/are ensured even when individual components fail. Automation systems have a redundant design for this reason.
In the event of a gateway computer failing, for example, the control and/or monitoring of the programmable logic controllers by the user computers must continue to be ensured. For this purpose, a redundant gateway computer can be activated in the event of a fault in the original gateway computer. The redundant gateway computer is often activated manually. This results in it not being possible to control and/or monitor the programmable logic controllers in the period of time between the failure of the original gateway computer and the activation of the redundant gateway computer. In addition, the operation of changing over to the redundant gateway computer is generally associated with additional configuration effort.